


My Brain Needs a Hug

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are watching a movie at midnight when Penny walks to the coffee pot. She explains time and hugs, then leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brain Needs a Hug

Sam had Gabriel cuddling close to him. They were watching the Star Wars Saga in order of being produced. They were currently through their third bowl of popcorn and on the fifth movie. Sam yawned and looked to the clock. It read 12:03

"Good morning." Sam said into the angels hair.

"Morning Sammy." Gabriel replied with a kiss. 

 _Creeeeeek._ Gabriel and Sam swung their heads around, ready to attack. But all they found was Penny, wearing her college sweatshirt and very baggy sweatpants. 

"Sorry." She whispered. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you drinking coffee at 12:03 in the morning?" Gabriel asked. Penny grabbed her coffee and said,

"Time is the only relative unit of measurement in this universe. Though it is relative depending on where you are and how fast you are traveling, it is the only thing that will outlast all of us. Once you realize that, you will know peace." They arched their eyebrows at the statement. She calmly sipped her coffee. When she brought it down she then said,

"I also have a ten page paper due in the morning, that I have not started." She raised her coffee to them and walked out of the living room, leaving the two of them to their movie. 


End file.
